The present invention relates to electrodes which can be used, for example, for water electrolysis in the presence of an aqueous alkaline electrolyte, or more generally in any electrolysis process operated in aqueous alkaline medium with catalyst-activated electrodes. These electrodes are more particularly adapted to be used as negative electrodes (cathodes) for hydrogen release; they can also be used as positive electrodes (anodes) for oxygen release.